ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Gorm Thenn
Gorm Thenn is one of the two Kings Beyond the Wall. His self-declared goal is to bring the Wall down, to give his people, the free folk, the freedom to live everywhere on Westeros, as it's their right; or so he says. Biography Gorm Thenn was born to Ferny Wildhands and the proud and now dead Magnar of Thenn, Varamyr Thenn. He was a strong and healthy and happy child. He always had liked laughing more than screaming, even as a young baby already. He was, furthermore, a very wild child, jumping and running around, befriending everyone he met in the Thenn Valley. He wasn’t too scared for anything, not shying away from any food, challenging older and stronger boys, trying to climb the whole edge of the valley, no matter how hard it seemed. And even though he most often failed against the other boys and fell down again, he always got up again. While he was but three years old just, the great, cruel winter came, that lasted five full years. The Thenns were relatively good prepared for the winter and still they lost too many good men and women in that winter. One of these losses was Ferny Wildhands, who became sick while being pregnant in the year 336AC. Even though nobody had expected it, she had survived until her son came, yet still on the same day she gave birth she passed away. Gorm himself had just barely survived the winter. His smiles became rarer, he spend most of his time over the winter with his newborn sister, Nella, making her laugh and strong and healthy, while he became the opposite. With the death of his mother and the birth of his brother, he used nearly all his time with his siblings, caring for them, so that his father had time to care about the clan. As his stíster grew older and could take over more responsibility over their brother, Gorm let them alone more and went out more again. instead of running laughing through the whole valley, like he did as a young child, he now fought with guys and girls his age and just talked with them, enjoying the time together. After the next winter, which ended in 346AC, he left Thenn with a dozen of his friends. The 12 people wandered around the Frostfangs first, staying with other tribes and groups, befriending them. Gorm even settled even a few conflicts between tribes of wildlings, stopping them from fighting each other. Just a year after their departure of Thenn, they met a group of some two dozen wildlings, with which they travelled for around half a year. In this group was Gorm’s future wife, Holly. Ryk, a friend of Gorm, who was also travelling with him, japed from the beginning, that the two were very horny for each other. Ryk also says that they began fucking each other in the first night they saw each other already, but both deny it. When Gorm and his friends left the bigger group again, Holly was coming with them. Holly was also already pregnant by Gorm at that time. Gorm decided to travel back to Thenn, so that his child could grow up home and so that his father could meet his new wife. In 352AC his wife birthed him another child, Val Thenn. Gorm already planned to go south again, to wander to the Wall, to at least see it for once. However, in the harsh and bitter winter in 354AC his father left the valley, attempting to get some food with some other men, yet he was never seen again. Thus Gorm became the Magnar of Thenn, having to care for his people. After 4 years ruling his people, he decided that he needed to see the lands south and the Wall to be a good Magnar. Hence he took his friends and some of his best raiders, to walk south, while he let his brother care about the valley. They came to the Wall relatively quick and after scouting carefully, they found a safe place to climb over the Wall. Gorm and his group enjoyed the time south of the Wall a lot, pillaging the town in the gift, raping the southern women, taking all food they got. Yet Gorm wise enough to lead his group back over the Wall again, before any crows came to attack them. North of the Wall again, Gorm lead his men against a few ranging crows and some unfriendly wildling tribes. When Gorm arrived home again, he showed his children how much he had missed them by spending nearly all his time with them. After some time, the amount of time he was with them lowered. Telling Holly of the lands south of the Wall, she persuaded him that the Wall needed to fall, as it was the right of the free folk to live there as well. After the winter that never was, he began training his men in tactics and warfare, teaching them to fight in order. Their fighting style became a mix of the chaotic, usual wildling style and the more ordered kneelers style. It didn’t stop there though, as he began rallying other tribes under his cause to bring the Wall down. It was in the early year 373AC, that he got the title “The King Beyond the Wall” by his people. Bio Timeline 328AC - Gorm Thenn was born 331AC - Birth of Nella Thenn, sister of Gorm 336AC - Birth of Devyn Thenn, brother of Gorm 336AC - Ferny Wildhands, Gorm’s mother, died giving birth 346AC - leaves Thenn (Valley) with a dozen friends to wander around 347AC - meets Holly, who’s now his wife 348AC - Birth of Jarl Thenn, son of Gorm 352AC - Birth of Val Thenn, daughter of Gorm 354AC - Death of Varamyr Thenn, father of Gorm 358AC - Leaves Thenn (Valley) again 359AC - Climbs over the Wall 361AC - Comes back home 363AC - Begins training his men and rallying tribes behind him 373AC - Becomes “The King Beyond the Wall” Family Tree * Gorm Thenn (328) ** Varamyr Thenn - Father (307-354) ** Ferny Wildhands - Mother (309-366) ** Nella Thenn - Sister (331) ** Devyn Thenn - Brother (336) ** Holly - wife (328) ** Jarl Thenn - Son (348) ** Val Thenn - Daughter (352) Supporting Characters Ryk - Scout Ryk’s a long time friend of Gorm. The two know each other since basically ever and both love each other like brothers. Ryk’s a fit man, who enjoys sparring and raiding, but who doesn’t just jump blindly into a fight. He loves talking, japing and insultig even more than that though. His two nicknames are therefore “Muchmouth” and “Dunmbmouth”, since not all he says is neither true nor clever. Val Thenn - Medic Val Thenn, daughter of Gorm, is the realist in the Thenn family, however, they’d rather call her pessimistic than realistic. She is not too fond of fighting herself, yet she often times watched the men sparring and training. Since she doesn’t speak much, she’s called shy by many. Some, Ryk for example, mean that she’d still be a virgin, which gave her the nickname “The innocent Thenn”. She hasn’t said anything to this rumor yet. Joramun - Zealot Joramun is also a friend of Gorm for a very long time. Even though Joramun and Ryk are nearly the opposites of each other, they could easily be considered best friends. While Ryk is enjoying alcohol, Joramun isn’t, while Ryk talks a lot and japes about everything, even the gods, Joramun chooses his words carefully. Joramun isn’t a big friend of fighting, yet he isn’t the opposite neither. if he has to fight, he does it, but he doesn’t enjoy it as much as many others. Thistle - Reaver Thistle is a spear-wife. She’s an optimistic and nearly always happy woman, who’s always good for a laugh. She knows Gorm for some time now already, but their friendship began on Gorm’s journey south of the Wall, where she accompanied him. She was not just fond of pillaging the few towns in the gift, but also of the lands south of the wall at all and wants nothing more than making the Wall fall. Ygon - General Ygon is also a friend of Gorm since they were little children. Ygon was firstly some one Gorm looked up to, someone who seemed stronger, wiser and just better at everything than Gorm, yet over time Gorm’s abilities grew and his perspective of Ygon changed from idol to good friend. Ygon also accompanied Gorm on every of his travels and took with Gorm always sort of the leader role. However, Ygon is a loyal supporter of Gorm and is representing Gorm’s cause vehemently. Category:Freefolk Category:Wildling Category:Beyond the Wall